


Большое Путешествие

by darkflame



Category: Goth Detectives
Genre: Gen
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-30
Updated: 2012-08-30
Packaged: 2017-11-13 04:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 514
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/499561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/darkflame/pseuds/darkflame
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>писали для любимых Могучих Кустов)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Расследование

Однажды готам-детективам дали настоящее дело. Настоящее, серьёзное детективное дело. И на этот раз не связанное с поисками котят.

Им доверили расследование убийства и именно это помогло полиции найти преступника.

После звонка заказчика и получения необходимых сведений готы обдумали, не слишком ли они сегодня несчастны для работы, привели в порядок причёски (это очень важная часть детективной деятельности. Никогда её не пропускайте) и пафосно вышли из гробов, как раз к началу титров в их шоу.

После чего медленно начали двигаться в сторону места преступления. Готы, как известно, не бегают. Правда, Влад рассказывал Маккабру, что иногда бег даже увеличивает жуткий эффект от его появления, но откуда тому знать? В конце-концов, он не разбирается в стиле. Плащ - это хорошо, узкие штаны (подозрительно напоминающие пару, исчезнувшую из гардероба Боба) и сапоги тоже, но усы?

Когда Скелетон и де Коффин добрались до места преступления, почти забрезжил рассвет. К счастью, их удивительные дедуктивные методы и огромный опыт разгадывания головоломок в Мурзилке помогли разрешить тайну.

\- Смерть наступила в результате убийства, - сообщили они клиенту и отправились обратно, за законной наградой.

+++  
Как именно готы помогли полиции распутать это дело? Преступником оказался сам клиент, ведь доверить им дело мог только тот, кто не желал его раскрытия.


	2. Рождество

Однажды соседи готов-детективов нашли способ дать тем подработать. А обычно они просто оставляли возле гробов припасы, чтоб готы совсем с голоду не умерли. У готов-детективов были очень хорошие соседи, но это совсем другая история.

Без работы готы скучали, становились ещё печальнее и ещё реже были в состоянии работать. Надо было срочно что-то предпринять.

Близилось Рождество, близилось, но не наступало. Потому что его кто-то украл.  
Маккабр расспросил очевидцев и составил словесный портрет преступника: зелёный и злобный человек. Описание казалось смутно знакомым.

Как ни странно, дело оказалось легче, чем можно было подумать: на восемьдесят третьей минуте своего монолога Маккабр понял, что Рождество - праздник, оно не осязаемо и всё это время находилось на самом виду, вокруг них.

Но двойную награду всё равно получил Боб так как именно он в это время подружился с Гринчем и уговорил того вернуть Рождество на место. А ещё одним метким снежком спас несчастных жителей города от бесконечных историй своего напарника.


	3. Кладбище

Однажды готы-детективы пошли на кладбище. Готы ходят на кладбище, а детективы, как правило, неплохо умеют находить путь. В теории.

Предполагалось, что некое особое чувство приведёт их к цели и оно действительно привело. Но не на кладбище, а к стэнду с лаком для волос.

Боб Скелетон выдвинул идею отметить их путь до кладбища конфетами, а потом по нему до кладбища и дойти.

Через полчаса Маккабр отвис и готы смогли продолжить путешествие. Продолжить планирование путешествия.

Готы использовали все свои детективные навыки, чтобы найти зацепки и знаки. Приглядевшись, они обнаружили, что окружены знаками. Знаки читались в воздухе, знаки проглядывались на земле. Даже на стоящем неподалёку рекламном щите светилась огромная стрелка с подписью "Вам Туда".  
У готов-детективов были очень хорошие соседи.

Обстоятельства явно были на стороне готов и этого уж напарники стерпеть не могли. Они нонконформисты, как-никак. Поэтому Боб с Маккабром развернулись, зашли ещё раз в магазин за масками для волос и отправились домой.

А на кладбище готы и в следующий раз сходить могут. Их Ворон Фрэнки на пикник туда приглашал.


End file.
